Fate's Little Twist
by Yue-to-Sakura
Summary: Fumino thought that she and Sensei would be together forever….. Shouma thought he wouldn't have a chance to be together with the woman he loves. Fate thought otherwise and proves them wrong.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. They all belong to Meca Tanaka.

Now, off to the story!

* * *

**Fate's Little Twist**

**Chapter 1: 'Come With Me'**

* * *

Fumino thought that she and Sensei would be together forever….. Shouma thought he wouldn't have a chance to be together with the woman he loves.

**They were wrong.**

* * *

Fumino headed home from school with a smile gracing her face as she held little Teppei's hand on one hand and the other holding a neatly wrapped present. Today was a special day — it was her and Sensei's anniversary —and she couldn't wait having some "romantic husband and wife" time with Sensei.

They were nearing home when little Teppei asked, "Ne, Bunchan, what are you and Maa-kun going to do tonight for your anniversary?"

Fumino's smile widened and a blush colored her cheeks, "I don't know Teppei.. But I can't wait to know what he planned for tonight!"

Fumino's mind played with images of Sensei and her on a romantic candlelit dinner.. or on a romantic date on a restaurant.. or — Teppei's voice snapped her out of her thoughts just the moment they were starting to get pervy.

"Ne, Bunchan, can I stay with Ryuu-sensei tonight?" asked Teppei, looking up at his sister innocently.

"E-eh? Why would you stay with him tonight Teppei?" Fumino questioned.

Teppei smiled and replied, "For an activity in the kindergarten!"

Actually, that was just part of the reason why Teppei really wanted to stay overnight with Ryuu-sensei. Even though Teppei was still a 4-year old, he understood that this night, his beloved Bunchan and Maa-kun would need some "adult time" alone - or that's how Ryu-sensei describe it to him anyway. And, Teppei wanted Bunchan and Maa-kun to be really happy tonight.

"Oh, okay," Fumino said.

Fumino trusts Ryu-sensei would take good care of her beloved little brother. And also, she really wanted to have some alone time with Sensei without Teppei there. It's not that she doesn't like Teppei being around when Sensei and she were having some "lovey-dovey" time. It's just that she wouldn't like it if Teppei would see some things that 4-year olds aren't supposed to see.

Fumino and Teppei arrived home. Fumino was about to open the door, when her phone rang. She didn't know why, but at that moment, she suddenly felt a sense of dread. She handed the present for Sensei to Teppei. She picked her cellphone up and looked at the caller ID. It was Ryuu-sensei. She answered the call.

"Fumino-chan, where are you and Teppei now?" Ryuu-sensei's voice was barely audible over the noises on the next line. Fumino could sense something was up though, since Ryuu-sensei's voice seemed to be a bit shaky.

"We're in front of the house right now. Is something wrong, Ryu-sensei?" answered Fumino. Her heart thumped nervously inside her chest as her mind wondered what was happening. Maybe something happened to Sensei? Fumino's grip on Teppei's hand tightened. The 4-year old merely looked up at her sister, clueless.

"Fumino-chan….. turn on the TV. NOW" replied Ryu-sensei.

Fumino let go of Teppei, opened the door and barged in the house without letting go of her phone. She turned on the TV in a flash.

"A man died in saving a child from getting hit by a truck" reported a newscaster, standing on a sidewalk with a crowd of people. There was a huge truck on the background. There was a child crying, his mother comforting him. There was an ambulance. But what really caught Fumino's attention was that Ryuu-sensei was also on the background, standing beside a covered stretcher.

"The man is identified to be a teacher from Kumaneko High School. An English teacher. His name is…" the newscaster stopped briefly as he tried to read the name of the teacher in his notes.

Fumino's heart hammered too much inside of her chest it hurt.

' Please.. Don't let it be Sensei… Don't let it be Sensei.. Please…' Fumino thought.

"This English teacher's name is Ochi—I mean— Ojiro Kazuma," continued the reporter.

Fumino's phone fell to the floor. A millisecond after, Fumino fell to her knees. It couldn't be Sensei. It couldn't be, right? Fumino's head whirred as her mind refused to accept what was on the news. Sensei's coming home. Sensei's safe. He should be. He has to. Fumino was about to faint, but Teppei's cry made Fumino grasp her consciousness.

"Bu—Bunchan.. Maa-kun.. Maa-kun isn't dead right? Right? That reporter's lying, right? The reporter just read the name wrong, right Bunchan?" asked Teppei, tears overflowing.

Fumino stood up, "That's right Teppei. Maybe the reporter just got things wrong.. Let's go there and tell that reporter's wrong" Tears fell down Fumino's cheeks. She's lost her parents already… She didn't want to lose Sensei too. Her mind wanted to believe that the report was just wrong.

"Let's go Teppei!" said Fumino and then ran out with the crying Teppei out of the house. Fumino recognized the street that was on the news. It was just a few blocks away.

Fumino's mind and heart raced faster as seconds flew by. She and Teppei turned around a corner. Then another. Then another. Gradually, she could see the crowd of people. The truck. The ambulance. The covered stretcher.

"Fumino-chan.." said Ryuu-sensei as he saw the girl with her little brother in tow.

"Ryuu-sensei…. Maa-kun's alive right? Right?" Teppei asked in between sobs.

Ryuu smiled sadly at Teppei and then looked at Fumino. She was crying too. He knew that Kazuma's death would be really hard for the siblings. They've lost their parents once. Losing Kazuma would be more painful now. Specially for Fumino.

"Fumino-chan…." Ryuu-sensei gestured to the covered stretcher and said, "It's better to accept the truth.. I'll bring Teppei with me, is that fine with you? You tell him the news later.."

Fumino merely nodded and let go of Teppei's hand.

"Bunchan?" Teppei looked up at his older sister with teary eyes.

"Teppei…. Go with Ryuu-sensei for now… I'll check if it's really Sensei.. okay?" Fumino told Teppei.

Teppei obeyed and his Bunchan's words and went to Ryuu's side. Ryuu and Teppei left, leaving Fumino in the midst of the crowd.

Fumino took a deep breath. She knew she had to face it. She had to face reality. She took slow, steady steps to the stretcher. She slowly removed the cover off…

"Sensei…." Fumino fell to her knees.

Sensei's bloodied body was the one that greeted her eyes as the cover was removed. She knew that the reporter wasn't wrong. She knew it was Sensei who was dead all along. But it hurt. It really hurt. The truth hurt.

While Fumino sobbed beside Kazuma's body, a black car pulled into the street. The Ojiro family has arrived. Shouma burst out of the car. He heard the news, and although it hurt him that Kazuma was dead, what troubled his heart was Fumino.

Yes, Fumino. Shouma loves Fumino. And he couldn't imagine how much pain she must be in now. Kazuma is his half-brother, and it was painful to lose him. But to Fumino, Shouma knew that his older brother was her entire world.

Shouma saw Fumino crying beside his brother's body. He stopped on his tracks and took a deep breath. Right now, Fumino needed someone to lean on to. He knew it was only him who could be that person. So, he had to be strong. Making up his mind, Shouma approached Fumino.

Fumino was sobbing her eyes out, not noticing Shouma's presence beside her. She knew Teppei would be extremely despaired of Sensei's death. Would her little brother be able to handle the news? As Teppei crossed Fumino's mind, another problem faced her. Where would she and Teppei stay now? Her uncle, Tomoyuki, went back overseas. Her grandpa wouldn't be able to take her in, because of her judging relatives. She couldn't stay with Ryuu-sensei of course.

"Where would we stay?" Fumino mumbled out loud in a mere whisper. Shouma, who was beside her, heard it though.

Fumino was about to burst more into tears, when a warm and gentle voice that muttered familiar words made her tears seem to stop falling.

"Come with me," the voice said.

Fumino looked up and thought she saw Sensei. When she blinked though, the image melted away, and saw Shouma crouching in front of her.

"Sho- Shouma?" whimpered Fumino.

Shouma's heart clenched at the sight of Fumino's crying face. She was more than miserable. She looked so fragile, as though one wrong word would break her. He knew he had to be gentle.

"Stay with me… Come with me," Shouma said, as gently as he can. He has always wanted to protect and help Fumino, and now, he seemed to have a chance to. He held out his hand for Fumino to take.

Fumino blinked at Shouma's outstretched hand. This scene and the feelings in it …. It felt somehow familiar… As if she's been through this before…. Her sadness over Sensei's death somehow felt a bit lighter…And as though her body remembered the feeling of the scene, she took Shouma's hand.

And right at that moment, the play set up by fate started. Almost in the same way how fate's first play started around a year ago…. When Kazuma appeared in front of Fumino tried helping her, grabbed her hand and dragged her to his apartment with the same words Shouma just muttered…

**Come with me**.

* * *

_A/N: Okay. A friend of mine suggested me to read Faster than a Kiss, so I did... and I liked it! XD However, I'm a ShoumaXFumino fan. It's not that I don't like Kazuma-sensei.. but I just want Shouma and Fumino to end up together._

_Shouma's more good-looking than Sensei after all! _

_I wanted to read some ShoumaXFumino fan fictions, but I couldn't find any... so I made this on a whim!_

_Any violent reactions, suggestions, ideas, please feel free to tell me :)_

_ Thank you for taking the time to read this!_


End file.
